Si hubiera querido besarte
by RinixosA
Summary: Las conversaciones estùpidas entre Sasuke y Naruto siempre terminan de dos maneras, una a golpes e insultos la màs comùn , y la otra que sucede cada tanto de una manera un poco màs.. intima.. SasuNaru NaruSasu one-shot.


Este es mi primer fic de estos dos, en serio creo que se aman, y quería hacer algo en tributo a ellos.

**Beta:** Chidori-San, muchísimas gracias, enserio.

**Dedicado a:** Mi amadísima y bella **KikyA**, you know I love you º0º , y chidori-san porque sin tu beteo nunca lo hubiera colgado.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi, bueno mejor dicho shonen ai, una relación entre dos chicos.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Sasuke, Sasuke a Naruto, ellos a su vez a Masashi Kishimoto, el a la Shonen Jump, y la revista a la editorial Shueisha.

* * *

Era un lindo día, cielo azul despejado, soleado, un día perfecto para disfrutar en grande, por lo que los habitantes de Konoha aprovecharon, e hicieron cosas como pasear, ir cerca al rio y comer allí, ir a tomar algo a una cafetería, salir con sus amigos, etc... Era un día de disfrute, donde todas las preocupaciones y cargas se iban.

Y aunque Sasuke Uchiha normalmente no siente tranquilidad o _felicidad_, por cosas tan estúpidas como un día soleado, esa mañana, se sentía tranquilo, calmado, sin ninguna preocupación o carga,… por alguna razón su club de fans no lo había estado esperando en la puerta de su casa para raptarlo, o lo que fuera que quisieran hacerle, sino que lo habían dejado en paz, en toda la mañana, y para mejorar el día, no había visto a su querido _amigo_ Naruto , que no lo tomen a mal, lo apreciaba, pero se torna fastidioso que solo lo buscara para que lo invitara a comer ramen ,aunque cuando hablaba con él se sentía muy bien, nunca lo iba a reconocer, pero bueno, eso no le importaba en ese momento, lo importante es que ese día iba muy bien..

De repente vio a alguien igualito a él, solo que con otro estilo de ropa, muy cansado, con la ropa un poco rota y con cara de que lo venían persiguiendo, y se dio cuenta del porque sus fans no lo habían molestado, y eso lo molesto un poco, porque listo, le agradecía a la persona que estuviera haciendo eso, porque le había hecho pasar la mejor mañana en mucho tiempo, pero eso no era excusa para que lo suplantara.

Sabía que mucha gente quería ser como él, lo entendía, todas las chicas estaban muertas por él, era un prodigio, un genio, uno de los mejores ninjas, pero no tenían que suplantarlo, podía unirse a su club de fans y adorarlo, como hacían todos, pero eso de hacerse pasar por el era inaceptable, así que con un poco de rabia se dirigió hacia la persona que quería ser como él.

Iba a amenazarlo y si se resistía lucharía con él, pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, porque esa persona deshizo el henge, y mostró su verdadera identidad, y al verlo, Sasuke supo el porqué de su gran mañana sin chicas que lo persiguieran y sin su amigo.

Así es, el suplantador era Naruto, y al juzgar por su cara estaba muy, muy alegre, mostrando esa sonrisota tan característica de él, con las mejillas sonrojadas (de huirle a sus fans), sudado y con la ropa un poco rota, y si no fuera porque es un Uchiha, y los Uchiha no muestran sus sentimientos, ni lo que están pensando, ni NADA, pues hubiera mostrado una cara de "chica babosa idiotizada al ver al chico que le gusta", esas en las que ves a tu amado en un fondo de flores, y con música de fondo romántica, pero los Uchiha, como ya dije no muestran NADA y menos cara de chica enamorada.  


Así que siguió con su rostro de no-me-importa-nada-solo-matar-a-mi-hermano y miró a Naruto con una mueca de disgusto, era la mueca que tenía casi siempre, por lo que Naruto no le dio importancia hasta que Sasuke habló.

-¿Qué diablos hacías suplantándome dobe? – preguntó el azabache molesto, si hubiera sido otra persona no le habría molestado tanto, pero al ser Naruto sabría que no era nada bueno... para él.

-Hola teme-dijo Naruto como si hubiera ignorado la réplica de Sasuke-no me digas que estas molesto, si antes te hice un favor y te quité a tus "molestas" fans, se que las odias, y como yo soy un gran amigo, ayudé a que tu mañana fuera muy tranquila, envés de estar molesto, deberías invitarme a comer ramen, me debes un favor.

Naruto tenía mucha razón, su mañana había sido muy tranquila, pudo disfrutar de tiempo para él solo, se relajó, no huyo por su integridad, no peleó con nadie por idioteces (aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo hubiera extrañado esas peleas), la pasó muy bien, pero obviamente no iba a admitirlo, eso sería decir que Naruto tuvo la razón, por lo que, el sería el equivocado, y NUNCA admitiría una equivocación, y menos frente al dobe. Así que decidió seguir con la "discusión"

- Que mi mañana hubiera sido tranquila o no, no viene al caso, ¿Por qué diablos me suplantaste?, ¿qué querías lograr disfrazándote de mí? – preguntó subiendo el tono de su voz, tenía que saber que había hecho ese idiota—

- Pues, te diré la verdad teme, cuando volviste, yo juraba que Ino y Sakura-chan iban a estar pegadas a ti, y no te iban a dejar ni un segundo solo, ni para ir al baño (en donde se aprovecharían y quien sabe que te harían), pero eso no pasó, Ino solo te saluda, y Sakura-chan ya no te persigue ni se la pasa pegada a ti. – Respondió el ojiazul, con toda la frescura y calma del mundo--

-NO, ahora se la pasa pegada a ti - dijo más para el mismo que para Naruto, no quería que el escuchara

-¿Dijiste algo teme? Que primero dices que tengo que responderte YA, y luego me interrumpes-Naruto suspiró y continuo con su relato, Entonces le pregunté: "¿Sakura-Chan por qué ya no persigues a Sasuke?" Y ella me respondió:"Porque ya no me gusta, ahora me gusta alguien más -La molesté por mucho rato para que me dijera quien era pero no lo hizo, solo me gané un golpe que todavía me duele, y lo mismo hice con Ino y me dijo –imitando la voz de Ino -- :"maduré Naruto, ya no soy la niña tonta que se enamoraba de cualquier chico lindo que apenas conocía, Sasuke ya no me gusta y ya"

-Bien, muy lindo tú relato, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que te hicieras pasar por mí?-preguntó Sasuke con tono cansado, Naruto le daba muchas vueltas a todo.

-¿Te esperas? , que yo no soy tan escueto como tú, a mi me gusta entrar en detalles y aparte todo tiene que ver con lo de suplantarte, así que es un buen bastardo y déjame terminar la historia – Espetó Naruto un tanto molesto, ese teme primero le exigía que hablara, y luego se la 

pasaba interrumpiéndolo a cada rato, quién lo entendía --

Sasuke gruñó, Naruto tenía una increíble "habilidad" para ponerlo de mal humor, habría sido mejor dejar las cosas así y no saber porque el dobe hizo eso, sabía que los planes del rubio no terminaban bien, pero aun así se quedó, a escucharlo, la curiosidad pudo con él, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a arrepentir.

-Bueno, continuo -se aclaró la garganta-entonces se me hizo rarísimo que ya no les gustases, porque para Ino y Sakura-chan eras prácticamente un Dios, así que me puse a pensar y llegué a la gran conclusión, pasaste de moda-Naruto esperó que Sasuke comentara algo, al no oír nada, continuó  
-y entonces para comprobar mi teoría hice el henge caminé normal por Konoha, pensando que en verdad habías pasado de moda y ya no tenias fans, cuando veo a muchísimas chicas con camisetas con tu rostro y carteles que decían que te amaban, así que lo único que pude hacer fue correr, por eso es que estoy así con la ropa un poco rota y con sudor.

-¿y entonces comprobabas que no había pasado de moda?, ¿por eso te hiciste pasar por mi?

Naruto lo miró con cara de ¡Duh! , y quería decirle, "Sasuke, no puedo creer que hayas llegado a semejante conclusión" pero al ver la cara de sicópata del teme, se ahorró los comentarios -¿es que estas sordo? SI esa fue la razón por la que me hice pasar por ti, pero obviamente me cambié de ropa, se que al estar con Orochimaru tenias que vestirte como él, pero al volver aquí pudiste cambiar de estilo.--

-¿A qué te refieres? Mi ropa ya no es la misma que la que tenía cuando estaba en la aldea del sonido—Respondió indignado Sasuke, que se creía el imbécil ese, criticando su estilo--

-No, pero conserva el mismo estilo, eso de llevar el pecho descubierto, sabes te ves MUY gay así, por eso me puse otra ropa, una cosa es suplantarte y otra usar tu traje gay. – Expresó el contenedor del kyuubi con calma, cualquiera diría que era en broma, pero por el tono usado, sonaba que iba en serio--

-¿Traje gay? ¿Te haces pasar por mí y antes me insultas? Por lo menos yo no uso colores quema ojos, que cualquiera que te ve tiene que decir "apáguenlo, apáguenlo" – Exclamó el vengador, enojado porque siguiera diciendo esas cosas de su estilo, si, Orochimaru le hacía muecas extrañas cuando usaba camisas así, pero era Orochimaru, no se le hizo raro--

- -- Uyy, Sasuke hizo una broma,¡¡ felicitaciones!! , ¿Quieres que te aplauda? – Al ver la cara de enfado del pelinegro, Naruto decidió que lo mejor era continuar con la historia, no sin antes, aclarar algunas cosas --, y aparte el naranja no es un color quema ojos es un muy lindo color, el negro hace que se vea más apagado, así que no seas fastidioso y déjame continuar con la historia—

- ¿La historia sigue? No puedo creerlo- El vengador Uchiha ya se estaba lamentando por no haberle hecho caso a esa vocecita que le dijo que era mejor no preguntar, podría haber seguido con su tranquila mañana, pero no, tenía que saber porque Naruto se había hecho pasar por el, maldita curiosidad.

-Claro, pasaron muchas más cosas, bueno continuo, entonces las chicas comenzaron a perseguirme y 

todas esas cosas que te hacen a ti, y lo comprendí todo, entiendo perfectamente porque te molesta tanto tener fans, que es algo que siempre me había preguntado—

-¿en serio lo entiendes? -Sasuke casi sonríe (CASI, porque los Uchiha no muestran nada, menos sonrisas), no podía creer que Naruto lo estaba entendiendo, si el juraba que si Naruto estuviera en su situación lo disfrutaría y mucho, pero había juzgado mal al rubio.

-Claro, te molesta porque eres gay y no te gusta tener chicas a tu alrededor, ahí es cuando todo cobra sentido—--

Y tan pronto como vino ese pensamiento se fue, Naruto definitivamente era un idiota, pero no cualquier idiota, uno que lo sacaba de sus casillas muy fácil. Y lo peor era ese maldito tono serio, prefería que estuviera burlándose de él, pero al usar ese tono sentía como que Naruto estaba completamente seguro de las cosas que decía y no lo hacía en broma.

-Por eso tu vestuario, el que te fueras con un pedófilo , y el que te moleste que lindas chicas te persigan y te compren cosas, …como cinco tazones de ramen, …cada una, y pues eran muchas , imagínate tuve hasta para llevar-cuando sasuke lo miró con cara de eres un maldito aprovechado, el ojiazul retomó el tema.  
-pero volviendo al tema de tu orientación sexual, tranquilo Sasuke, a mi eso no me importa, y a nadie en la aldea en realidad, se los conté y solo dijeron "ya lo sospechaba", así que no tienes de que preocuparte. – Comentó con un tono alegre, no de burla, como si quisiera confortar al Uchiha, para que no se preocupara por lo que pensaran los aldeanos de él.--

En ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto era el ser más imbécil de este mundo, que lo hacía enfadar muy fácil y que tenía ganas de matarlo, lo acusaba de gay --que puede que fuera cierto, pero obviamente no iba a admitirlo-- y lo decía con una frescura como si estuviera hablando de las compras o algo así, pero sabia porque hacia eso el rubio, adoraba verlo enfadarse por su culpa, y eso es algo que no iba a permitir, le iba a dar a Naruto una muestra de su propia medicina

-Jah, me dice gay el chico que me besó en la academia apenas me vio—Murmuró el vengador, como burla--

-¿QUÉ? No voltees las cosas bastardo, eso fue un accidente y lo sabes muy bien. – contestó Naruto, un poco enfadado por lo que decía el bastardo, que el gay era el pelinegro, no él, aunque sea el siempre había mostrado interés en las chicas--

- SI claro, accidente, nuestros labios cuadraron perfectamente como para que hubiera sido un accidente—volvió a murmurar el portador del sharingan, con el mismo tono de antes-

- Bastardo, ya sabes cómo fueron las cosas, estaba frente a ti, un imbécil me empujó, la gravedad hizo que cayera encima tuyo, al hacer eso, nuestras bocas se conectaron (no fue un beso), y mi boca se pudrió, eso fue lo que pasó—replicó Naruto, con un enfado mayor que el de antes, como podía decir eso el bastardo ese--

- SI claro, ¿cómo se que no le pagaste a ese chico para que te empujara y así besarme accidentalmente?—Exclamó Sasuke, como si ya tuviera ganada la _batalla_.

- ¿Y yo como sé que no le pagaste tu, maldito bastardo? – Espetó Naruto, creyendo que había dejado callado a su amigo, no sabía cómo se equivocaba--

El ojinegro vio la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de Naruto por todo lo que le dijo, aunque eso que iba a hacer podía volverse en su contra, confiaba en su autocontrol.

-Porque, si yo hubiera querido besarte no habría hecho semejante cosa tan cobarde, me hubiera acercado a ti, como lo estoy haciendo, te miraría fijamente a los ojos, como lo estoy haciendo, acariciaría tus bigotes, que he visto que cuando tu "amada" Sakura lo hace te quedas como en trance, aunque al parecer, te gusta más como lo hago yo, y por último, viendo que estas desprevenido me acercaría a ti, y te besaría—Susurró el peliazul, como si sus palabras le pertenecieran solo a Naruto, y nadie más podía escucharlas--

Mientras iba diciendo cada cosa, iba haciéndola, se acercó a él, lo miró a los ojos, acarició sus bigotes (y si parecía disfrutarlo mucho) y se acercó a sus labios, mucho, no les quedaba nada para juntarse, la mirada de Naruto pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, y el también lo quería, su autocontrol se había esfumado, pero al recordar todo lo que el rubio se burló de él, su autocontrol regresó, alejándose de los labios del ojiazul, y poniendo su sonrisa de satisfacción, había logrado su cometido.

-Pero no quise besarte, así que no lo hice—Exclamó con orgullo -

- Claro, no quisiste, igual que hace un momento, tu cara de "me muero por besarte" era pura actuación, ¿cierto? -- exclamó Naruto, con un deje de burla, si Sasuke creía que tenía las cosas ganadas, se iba a enterar--

- Por supuesto, igual de tu cara de "me muero por qué me beses", esa también era actuación, ¿no? -- volvió a exclamar con la misma sonrisa prepotente, y el mismo orgullo--

- Pues claro, como si quisiera que un sujeto como tú me besara, pero sabes teme, tú  
Te haces el que no te gustan para nada los asuntos de pareja, pero en el fondo eres un maldito romántico.

-¿A qué te refieres? -- Preguntó el Uchiha, desconcertado, ¿Qué quería decir ese idiota? --

- ¿A qué?, todas las cosas que harías para besarme, se nota que me has estado observando por mucho tiempo, tomando nota mental de que me gusta, que no, que me distrae, mis reacciones, como si quisieras conocer todo de mi-replico Naruto en un tono un tanto sugerente, se notaba que hablaba en serio, sin burlas o bromas como hace unos momentos.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, la mirada que Naruto le daba en esos momentos era intimidante, intensa, quería dejar de mirar esos ojos azules pero no podía, parecía embrujado, si el rubio se entra en trance cuando acarician sus bigotes, el Uchiha lo hacía cuándo veía a esos ojos azules, Naruto recuperó el control, no, el ojinegro nunca lo había tenido, desde que comenzaron con esa conversación estúpida hasta esto, todo parecía planeado por Naruto, el dobe no era tan estúpido y despistado como aparentaba.

-Y sabes, yo no haría todas las cosas que tu harías para poder besarte, simplemente me acercaría, te miraría fijamente y luego…-- dejó inconclusa la frase--

-¿luego qué?- replicó Sasuke impaciente, intentó que la voz le sonara firme y calmada, pero no pudo, se moría de ganas por saber que iba a hacer, y más si era lo que él había estado a punto de hacer pero por 

orgullo y venganza no lo hizo (y en estos momentos quería golpearse a él y a su maldito orgullo por NO aprovechar esa oportunidad).  
El conocía muy bien a Naruto, a veces podía anticipar lo que iba a hacer, pero en algunas ocasiones, no tenía ni la menor idea de que pasaba por esa cabecita rubia, era impredecible...

Con parsimonia Naruto se acercó a Sasuke , mejor dicho a los labios de Sasuke, luego cambió a su oído y le susurró:

-Haría esto- Volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Sasuke y lo besó, un beso un poco tierno que se transformó en apasionado y un tanto lujurioso con el paso del tiempo, aunque al principio Sasuke estaba sorprendido, al pasar unos segundos lo correspondió con tanta o hasta más efusividad Naruto pasaba las manos por la espalda de Sasuke, y este por la nuca, haciendo todo lo posible para profundizar el beso.

El ojinegro quería que esto durara por más tiempo, pero lamentablemente necesitaban respirar y tuvieron que separarse , el oxigeno fue directamente a su lista de venganza, los dos estaban con la respiración muy agitada, cansados y con las mejillas sonrojadas (en especial Sasuke, se le veían como si hubiera usado todo un estuche de rubor), el silencio se hizo presente, pero como cosa rara, Naruto rompió el hielo

-Sabes Sasuke con ese sonrojo en las mejillas te ves tan….—habló Naruto, seguía con la respiración agitada

- ¿Tan qué?-Si le llegaba a decir tan lindo, lo mataba ahí mismo, pero antes, lo torturaba con el sharingan

- Tan gay, pero creo que eso es natural en ti—respondió el ojiazul con la frescura de siempre.

- Ahora si te mato maldito desgraciado—replicó el Uchiha, mas rojo que antes, de ira mezclada con vergüenza

- Como si pudieras, nadie puede vencer al gran Uzumaki Naruto, pero si eres tan valiente y te crees capaz, ven y pelea-respondió Naruto, con la efusividad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Al final, pelearon, rieron bueno, solo Naruto, Sasuke hacia algo parecido a una sonrisa, lo cual ya es un logro, continuaron con sus discusiones estúpidas porque aunque el ojinegro lo negase, adoraba esas discusiones y siguieron con las cosas que normalmente hacían, como si el beso nunca hubiera sucedido, porque de algo estaban seguros, eso había significado mucho para los dos, y se iba a repetir, que no quedara la menor duda...

* * *

Notas finales: Acepto reviews de cualquier clase, elogiándome, criticandome, etc...

En serio, si me dan un review con los puntos a mejorar, no me enfadaré, por lo contrario agradeceré porque soy novata y quiero mejorar.


End file.
